


The Sup Prince

by KuraBlue



Series: Fandom Fairytales [1]
Category: Cryaotic (Youtube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, Crack, Cry is kinda an asshole in this, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, It's necessary for the plot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraBlue/pseuds/KuraBlue
Summary: (Imported from Quotev)The classic story of the princess and the frog. Except you're not a princess, and he's definitely not a frog.





	

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess- ahem- girl named (Y/N). She lived a fairly normal life with her parents, but she was sort of lonely, preferring to keep to herself with the exception of a few close friends.

One fine afternoon, (Y/N) stepped out of the house and walked down to the park by herself. Thankfully it wasn't a very long walk, because she was by no means an athletic person. When she got to the park, she wandered around for a while, enjoying the scenery... then sat down by the pond and pulled out her DS.

But when she was just about to solve a particularly hard Professor Layton puzzle, someone bumped into her. Her DS flew out of her hands and into the pond, sinking to the bottom. (Y/N) didn't appreciate this, since DSes are expensive and she was literally just about to finish the puzzle, and when the jerk who'd bumped her didn't seem to be returning, she sat on the riverbank and cried for a while. "I really wish I could get my DS back," she moaned. "I'd give literally anything to have it back- my makeup collection, my car, even my Netflix account!"

"What seems to be the problem, friend?"

At the sound of a deep voice, (Y/N) looked up to see a creature staring at her from the pond. It was an odd-looking white... thing, with black beady eyes and a wide mouth. "Ignoring the fact that you can talk and I have no idea what you are," she said after a moment, wiping her eyes, "I lost my DS in the pond. There isn't really anything you can do..."

"Well, let's see," said the little creature- that voice didn't suit it at all- "I don't really want your makeup or your car. But if you'll let me live with you- eat from your plate, sleep in your bed, share your Netflix, all that good stuff- I can get your DS for you."

 _'Is this thing serious?'_ (Y/N) thought, squinting at it in annoyance. _'Then again... it's not like he can follow me home, so there's no harm in letting it try.'_ So getting to her feet and brushing the dirt off her jeans, she replied, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

This was a good enough answer for the creature, as he dived back into the pond. After a moment he came up again with the DS in its mouth, and tossed it into her hands. (Y/N) stared at the DS, amazed that the little creature had actually pulled through... then turned and ran home. Gotta put that thing in rice, after all.

"Wait!" she heard the creature call. "What about me?"

"Whoops, gotta go, see ya~"

\---

Amazingly, after leaving it in rice overnight, (Y/N)'s DS survived with only minimal damage. Minimal damage meaning she had to replay the freaking puzzle again. But honestly she didn't mind, seeing as she thought she'd lose it altogether. The strange encounter in the pond faded to the back of her mind.

The next day, (Y/N) and her parents were sitting down to dinner when they heard a quiet knock at the front door. Suddenly a familiar voice called:  
"Hey, princess! Took me a while to get here, but here I am! I hope you didn't forget our little agreement the other day."

And when (Y/N) opened the door, there was the creature and ohmygod he didn't have any arms. Now that he was out of the water she could see he had stubby white legs and no arms whatsoever. "Sup," he said.

(Y/N) slammed the door shut. Then she locked it. Then she went and sat back down with her family.

"Who was that, honey?" her mother asked slowly, noticing her daughter's shaken face.

(Y/N) laughed nervously. "Oh, just this little white thing I saw at the park yesterday. I kinda agreed to let him live with me if he got my DS back..."

"...why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know! I didn't think he'd actually show up!" She picked up her fork. "I'm sure if we ignore him, he'll go away...."

Her father frowned. "Oh, no you don't," he said sternly, making (Y/N) stare at him. "I didn't raise my daughter to go back on her word. Go let in this 'white thing'."

"But dad-"

"Go on."

With a heavy sigh, (Y/N) dropped her fork, pushed back from the table, and trudged over to open the door again. The creature stared up at her, completely unbothered by her previously slamming the door in his face.

"How did you find out where I live?" she demanded to know.

"I have my ways," the creature replied, strolling past her into the house. Not looking forward to the rest of the night, (Y/N) reluctantly shut the door and followed behind him.

"Nice place you got here," the creature complimented her, surveying the new surroundings. "Oh, and I showed up just in time for dinner! Perfect!" He stopped at her chair, looking back at her. "Mind helping me up, princess?"

"Why are you calling me princess?" (Y/N) grumbled, but picked up the creature- he was soft and furry, like a guinea pig- and set him on the table. "There. Now can you just-"

"Good evening sir and ma'am," the creature began, completely ignoring her and bowing to her parents. How he bowed without any arms was a feat in and of itself. "I hope you don't mind me intruding on your dinner like this."

"Oh, not at all," her mother said warmly, clearly won over by the sudden display of manners. "Do you have a name?" (Y/N) stared at her. Had both her parents gone completely insane?

"I go by Cry, ma'am."

Neither of her parents seemed to mind the unusual name. "Would you like me to fix you something to eat, Cry?" asked her mother.

"Thanks, ma'am, but that won't be necessary," the creature- Cry replied, before seating himself at (Y/N)'s plate and slurping up some of her spaghetti. "Mm, this is tasty!"

(Y/N) was forced to sit and watch as Cry cleared her plate, chatting with her parents all the while. Her hand clenched around her fork- but at a stern look from her dad she dropped it. Now she wished she'd actually paid attention to those ridiculous demands.

At last Cry sighed, leaning back. "That hit the spot," he said happily.

 _'I'm sure it did,'_ (Y/N) thought viciously, but said nothing. Her stomach growled.

"If you don't mind, I'd kinda like to hit the hay," he continued, clearly unbothered by her glaring at him. "So if princess here wants to head upstairs..."

This was more than she could take. "Dad," she hissed. "Please don't make me-"

"You have to honor your agreements, (Y/N)," her father said simply. Cry had made sure to explain everything to them over dinner.

"Dad, he wants to sleep in my bed-"

"And you agreed to let him."

What was going on? Why had the world suddenly turned against her? Grumbling under her breath, (Y/N) picked up a very satisfied Cry and stormed upstairs.

"Hey, how about some Netflix?" he asked suddenly once she'd dropped him onto her bedspread.

(Y/N)'s eye twitched. "I thought you were tired?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"But you agreed-"

"I'll get my laptop."

"Great! I'm kinda in the mood for Archer. Or maybe some anime- you like anime?"

They ended up watching Death Note. Despite being one of (Y/N)'s favorites, she couldn't enjoy a minute of it. All she could think about was potentially having to spend the rest of her life with this... this rude, pushy, weird-looking... thing! Her parents probably wouldn't like it, but she was going to have to get rid of him somehow.

After an episode or two, Cry deemed himself finally ready for bed. (Y/N) changed- after throwing a sheet over Cry so he didn't peek- and settled grumpily into bed, trying her best to ignore the annoying little creature curling up on the pillow beside her.

"Hey. Heey, princess. You know what would be really nice?"

"I'm not your princess," (Y/N) grumbled. She shut her eyes tight and tried to just fall asleep, because she really didn't want to hear what stupid request he'd come up with this time-

"A kiss."

After a moment, her eyes popped open. "What?" she asked dangerously.

"You know, a little goodnight something-something?" Cry stared up at her expectantly. "That'd be pretty cool. Just saying."

"That's not in your precious agreement," (Y/N) said triumphantly, "so I don't have to." She rolled over, determined to get some sleep. Stupid over-assuming little...

"Geez," Cry said from behind her, "you're gonna get all worked up over a little kiss? I mean, wow. Didn't realize I had to spell out everything in that deal we made back at the pond. But I didn't mention you putting me on the table back then. I didn't mention meeting your parents. You just kinda did those. And you won't even give me-"

"Oh my god, FINE," (Y/N) snapped at last. She turned and pressed her lips to Cry's, then shoved him off the bed for good measure. "Now goodnight!"

Cry, thankfully, didn't reply.

\---

When (Y/N) awoke the next morning, she felt surprisingly well-rested. The events of last night felt like just some horrible nightmare. And when she checked over the side of the bed and didn't see Cry, that only caused her happiness to grow. Now she could finally get back to normal life and-

"Morning!"

The happiness disappeared immediately. (Y/N) groaned- but it quickly turned to a scream of terror. There was a masked man sitting at the foot of her bed, wearing her clothes.

(Y/N) scrambled backward, grabbing her pillow and hurling it at the invader. He dodged it, but the second one caught him square in the face. "Who are you?" (Y/N) demanded to know, grabbing yet another pillow. "How did you get in my room? What did you do to me?"

"Whoa, easy, easy! It's me- Cry!"

This made (Y/N) pause. The voice did sound familiar... and when she looked, the mask's decoration looked like Cry's creepy face. "Why are you a man now?" she asked uncertainly.

"I kinda always was," he explained. "But some jerk turned me into a Sup Guy- that's what the white thing is called- using plot magic. And for some reason, the only way I could change back is if a princess (the jerk's words, not mine) agreed to let me live with her- and kiss her. And you did all that."

(Y/N)'s head was spinning. Magic? Princesses? None of this made any sense to her. Honestly, she was half-convinced she was still dreaming.

Cry hmmed, shrugging. "Well, at this point in the fairytales you'd marry me or something, but we don't have to go that far." Though she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling at her. "Why don't we start with a date, a couple more kisses, see where it goes from there? What do you say?"

None of this made any sense to (Y/N). But that didn't matter anymore. She knew what she had to do now, what her heart was telling her.

(Y/N) approached Cry slowly, her face flushed with passion. Trembling, she looked him straight in the eye... and socked him in the face with the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried spacing this one out because (for me personally) it makes text easier to read. Let me know your thoughts- you know if anyone reads this


End file.
